The accident
by Eden's pseudonym
Summary: Tai gets hurt and put in hospital, Sora stays with him though it, I use over used Hospital plot, oops shouldn't have put that one in, lol its a Taiora, with some Takari, say who you want the other couples to be in the review
1. A accident and a unknown love.

(Unsaved Publication)

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon or any of the charecters unless otherwise stated.  
This is a Taiora, and Takari, if you want any other couples say so in the reviews but those two   
are already desided. Any writing in _Italics_ are thoughts or dreams and any writing in blue (if this is in blue) is not part of the story and is a authors note.  
  
****The Accident  
  
  
"Will he be okay?"Tai heard a familar voice ask  
"We're not sure yet Miss, i'm sorry but we do know that with time he'll heal"  
"Can I stay with him?"the voice asked  
"Yes, you can stay with your boyfriend tonight, i'll get one of the nurses to set up a cot for you"  
_*"Nurses?" Tai thought I must be in a hospital....what happened?"*_  
"Umm...hes not my boyfriend" Tai heard the voice say again  
"Oh, i'm sorry"  
"Its OK, Doctor"  
"Sora...I have to leave now, i'll come see how your doing in the morning"A female voice said  
"Sora..." Tai said  
"Hes awake"The doctor stated"You and your...I mean, this young lady and you were involved in a car crash"  
"Why can't I see?"Tai asked  
"Your eyes were hurt, and they had to put something over them" Sora answered  
"Thats right"The doctor added, then he said"I have to leave now, this young lady will be spending the night at the hospital with you"he said as he left the room  
"Sora, you don't have to do this"  
"I want to Tai" she replied as the nurse came in and set up a cot for her  
"Thanks Sora"Tai said smiling, _*"Why can't i tell her how I feel?"*_he asked himself in thought  
_*"Why can't I tell him how I feel?"* _Sora asked herself the same time in thought, then she went over to Tai and hugged him softly, "Well I can't let you stay here alone can I?"  
Tai hugged her back before he realised that the doctor said they were both in the car crash,  
"Sora, are you ok?, the doctor said we were both in the crash"Tai asked slowly, he realised that he was tired  
"Yeah, i'm ok" she realised that Tai still had his arms around her in the hug, but he wasn't awake anymore, she leaned over and kissed Tai softly "I wish you knew how I felt about you Tai"  
then she went over to her cot that they had set up and layed down in it.  
"I love you Tai..." she said as she was drifting off to sleep  
"I love you too Sora"Tai said in his sleep, neither one of them realising what the other had said, but both dreaming about the day that they would hear each other say it, but little did they know two small figures were watching them.  
  
"TAI!!! WAKE UP!!!!"A voice shouted  
"OW! could you have been a little quieter Kari?"  
"How'd you know it was me?" Kari replied  
"Only you would shout that loud" Tai sighed  
"Sorry Tai"Kari said, he heard a giggle  
"Who else is there?"he asked  
"It's me T.K.", he said Tai grinned a bit at this  
"Oh, NOW I know what the kissing sound was coming from all last night"Tai stated laughing  
It was lucky for them that Tai couldn't see because they blushed giving away that it was them,  
"We got here right after you and Sora fell asleep" T.K. said trying to change the subject, even though Tai had accepted that T.K. and Kari were a couple he still teased them about it "and there was a little something we heard you say in your sleep" Tai thought back to his dream  
  
_"I love you Tai"  
"I love you too Sora..."  
  
_"WHAT!, I didn't have a dream last night about Sora, I mean! uhh..." Tai stopped at this and gave up not realising that Sora had woke up at this, but only heard the last part _*"about Sora, I mean! uhh...what could he mean by that"* _Sora thought as she got up  
  
A nurse came in at that point and said, "I'm sorry but all of you will have to leave while we run some tests on him, you can all wait in the corridor"  
They all said their goodbyes and left the room.  
_*"Did Sora hear what I said.....?"* Tai thought as they left.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N:Thats all from me now, if I get enough reviews to keep writing this story, then i will put more Takari in the next chapter, I mainly focused on Taiora in this chapter though, tell me what you think, and what couples other than Taiora and Takari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N2 the dedication goes out to everyone who gave any of my fics a good review or gave constructive critism, and not moaning about the couples.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. A silent talk

(Unsaved Publication)

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon or any o the charecters unless otherwise stated.  
This is a Taiora, and Takari, if you want any other couples say so in the reviews but those two are already desided. Any writing in _Italics_ are thoughts or dreams.  
This is dedicated to the people who write me good reviews, and the people who gave me suggestions for the coupling in this one, keep both those coming, just...nothing like Davis and Ken together ::shutters::.  
  
**The Accident**   
Chapter 2  
  
  
T.K., Kari and Sora left the room after saying their goodbyes and Kari and T.K. were holding each others hands closely, when they got to the corridor they were supposted to wait in, Kari gave T.K. a little nudge and he said,  
"Hey Sora, why did you wait until Tai was asleep to kiss him and tell him you love him?":  
This caught Sora totally off guard  
"WHa...what do you mean T.K.?"  
"He means why did you wait until Tai was asleep to do those things"Kari replied for him  
Sora sighed and gave up,  
"Because I have feelings for him, but there is no way he feels the same way about me"  
*"_is there?, could Tai possibly love me too?"*_Sora thought to herself  
"You would be suprised what he says in his sleep" Kari replied, T.K. giggled at this remembering what they had heard last night, then heard Sora say,  
"really...."she blushed a bit then quickly changed the subject"isn't anyone else going to visit Tai?"  
"Matt and Jun are going to come round later, Jun's just coming to follow Matt around, I still can't believe she got Matt to go out with her"  
"I'm kinda glad, Izzy was really happy, and so was Joe, because Mimi liked Matt, and they both like Mimi" Sora replied  
"Now we get back to the subject, what are you going to do about Tai?"Kari asked grinning.  
"Are you going to tell him?" T.K. added  
Sora went bright red and stuttered "N-N-No!, I can't,"  
"Why not?"  
"because he doesn't feel the same way, and it'd make things diffrent between us, because he wants to be my F-R-I-E-N-D, not anything else"  
"Sora, he feels the same way...we heard him say that he loves you back when you said it"  
"he...loves me?" she replied with a dazed look on her face  
  
After a short silence, a nurse entered where they were waiting looking for them, she remembered Sora as this was the same nurse who got a cot for her, then she went over to them.  
"Miss Sora?, you and your friends can go back into the room now, the tests are over".  
Then Sora, Kari and T.K. made their way and were just about to go in when...  
"T.K.!" Matt called as him and Jun clinging on to him as usual T.K. thought to himself, came running up  
"Where have you been Matt?"  
"Sorry...me and Jun...were sorta busy"  
"Making out on the couch" T.K. whispered in a low voice finshing Matt's sentence for him  
"Well then, lets go in" Matt started  
"WAIT!" everyone but Matt and Jun shouted,  
"I need to talk Tai..alone in you don't mind Matt"  
Matt had a wide grin on his face "Sure Sora, go on in" he watched her as she opened the door and walked into Tai's hospital room.  
_  
_  
A/N:Thats all from me now, if I get enough reviews to keep writing this story, I didn't put as much Takari in this chapter as I wanted, or make it as long as I wanted, oh well,   
  
***Says in annoying announcer voice***  
"Next time, on The Accident, we will show Sora admit her true feelings to Tai, mabye see a bit more of Matt and ::Shutters:: Jun, and hopefully more of T.K. and Kari   
together, and will i keep using this annoying announcer voice, you'll have to wait 'til next time on The Accident"


	3. love will find a way

(Unsaved Publication)

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon or any of the charecters unless otherwise stated.  
This is a Taiora, and Takari and Jun and Matt, though I might change that last one, if you want any other couples say so in the reviews if I don't finish it with this but those three are already desided other than the Jun and Matt one. Any writing in _Italics_ are thoughts or dreams.  
This is dedicated to my internet friends, and all the people from my summer school rollerblading course that AREN'T the annoying ones,and no offence to cheerleaders, you'll know what I mean if you read, some cheerleaders are really cool, one of my best internet friends is one, i'm sorry this took so long, i've been busy a lot, and fanfiction.net wouldn't let me on the site after, and I only just got my insperation back for this, thanks for reading this, and heres the fanfic.....  
  
**The Accident**   
Chapter 3  
  
  
Kari whispered a good luck to Sora as she opened the door into Tai's hospital room,   
"Hi Tai" Sora went up to him and gave him a hug _"How can I do this.....?" _  
"Hi Sora" he smiled "_I wonder if she likes me too.....?"_  
"How'd you know it was me Tai?" she smiled and sat down on his bed (NO! this is not gonna change into a hentai fic...mabye I should do that next with Mimi and Sora *evil grin with seeing Mimi and Sora looking very sick at the idea*)  
"your voice of cource"Tai laughed and Sora giggled  
"oh right, I forgot about that...say Tai? _what can I say now...?_.....did that bimbo leave you alone?"  
Tai laughed "Which one? none of the bimbos from cheerleading will leave any guy alone"  
Sora faked a laugh"I guess that answers my question...so do you like anyone?"  
Tai stuttered" w-w-well, yeah, I like someone...but she wouldn't be interested in me"  
"Why don't you just find out for sure" Sora replied a bit excited  
"You think I should?....well ok,....Sora...I-I like y-you"  
Tai couldn't see but he knew what happened next, as he felt Sora's face getting closer to his, her breath on his face, then her lips on his kissing him, as she broke the kiss, she replied  
"I like you too Tai" and smiled and kissed him again, this time the kiss getting deeper, their tounges sliding over each other, and into each others mouths, when Sora heard the door opening and stopped quickly, warning Tai, the doctor opened the door, "Hello are you Tai Kamiya?",  
"yes" Tai replied simply  
"Your doctor is sick, and asked me to take off the cover over your eye...oh and mr kamiya...." he said while taking the cover off "you might want to wash away that young ladies lipstick off your face"  
Tai blushed and replied "yes doctor I will" in a monotone, then he thanked him, and kissed Sora gently after the doctor had gone, and walked out the door holding her hand, not knowing what awaited him....  
  
"Shhh, they're coming"Kari warned everyone, she had been watching through the crack in the door, occasionally with everyone else pushing in to look, the door opened and they came through.  
"Hi Matt, T.K, Kari....Jun"he said "_clinging on to Matt as usual"_ he thought to himself   
Matt grinned, so are you and Sora together, or were you just making out for fun?"  
Sora answered for him"we're together" she smiled and gave Tai's hand a little squeeze  
"we'd better go back to out homes" Kari said sadly, she gave T.K. a kiss as they parted ways, and Tai gave Sora a kiss and whispered "I love you" before walking away back home. Sora left, leaving only T.K. Matt and Jun, T.K. went round the corner but stopped just in time to hear Matt say the words to Jun, "Its over...goodbye...."  
  
YAY!!!, I finally finshed, ..mabye ,=P, i'm thinking about carrying on, mabye to see what happens to Matt, but I don't know if I should, by the way, that Mimi and Sora thing, I was only joking, because a friend of mine asked me to do it as a joke, hmm..mabye I should though, what does everyone think?, tell me in your reviews, or any other ideas for fanfics,


End file.
